Winter's Knight - Russia X Reader
by Nekoise
Summary: [Insert your name here] has just recently moved into a new neighborhood, with no knowledge of any of her neighbors. Good enough for her, as she'd rather curl up with a book anyway. Or so it was until the power went out during a snow storm and she rather missed having someone's company. What was that knock on her door during the blizzard? A fluffy Russia/Reader.
1. The Snowstorm and your New Neighbor

You were warned of the incoming blizzard, but you never would have imagined that it could have turned into this. The snow had fallen and fallen, but only stopped when it turned to ice, too cold even to snow. Ice and snow had dropped on your neighborhood, culminating all around in three feet of snow and a half-inch of ice on atop the white blanket after the second day.

This would be an amazing feat, and even beautiful, if only it had stopped piling up after a few days. It had been a tiresome week of on and off snow; just as soon as the flakes would cease their fall, icy frozen rain drops would pummel the ground in their place. The power had been out even longer; you had to rely on your fireplace and an actual wood-fueled fire for your heat, as you didn't own a generator. The only time you could leave your house was when the snow took a short break, and even then you had just enough time to bring in some snow-soaked wood to dry before it could be burned. All of your neighbors remained indoors, which was all well and good anyway; you were new to the neighborhood, only having moved in two or so months ago, and you knew no one anyway.

So alone in your house you were, blankets reaching from the ceiling to the ground, blocking warm air from being sucked off into the rest of the house and keeping it in the living room, your new quarters. Blankets were set up on the couch, and you sat near the fire with a flashlight reading a book for the first time, it seemed, since you got your laptop and internet. Without any other electric distraction, all you could do was wait for the snow to die down again to use a camping stove on the porch to cook up a canned soup you had stocked up on when you heard of the storm in the first place without knowing the extent of its stamina and strength.

Because you were so accepting of your loneliness, trapped all alone in your house, you were started from your comfy chair at an alien noise during the otherwise silent falling of snow. It wasn't the explosive pops of tree branches, their sap expanding as it froze and bursting through the solid bark, either; the noise was three sharp knocks on your door. You quickly got up and dashed towards your door, trying to imagine who the visitor could be; your friends couldn't drive all the way here with the weather, and you knew none of the neighbors…

When you opened the door, you were stunned to find yourself face-to-chest with a very imposing, tall man. He was wearing an off-white and tan overcoat covered with snow from the blizzard he had just marched through which hid most of his figure. You looked up to identify your visitor's face, but it was concealed beneath a lavender scarf from below and a furry black hat from above. He attempted a greeting which was smothered by his neck covering.

"Uhm…what?"

He reached up with a gloved hand and pulled the scarf below his mouth, revealing a rather cute face and a friendly chuckle. "I am sorry," he began, a thick Russian pouring out along with his light voice. "I was asking if I could be coming in."

"O-oh, yeah, of course!" You would have felt guilty about leaving someone who worked so hard to get to your house in the middle of such a dangerous snow storm, so much so that you paid no mind the potential stranger danger you were involving yourself with. He took the invitation with a sweet smile and walked into your home. He relaxed visibly in his new warm atmosphere, sighing happily.

"Ah, is much warmer in here, da?"

You gave a small nod of affirmation towards him, still speechless at the man's choice to visit you, as well as his monstrous height. He was easily over six-and-a-half feet tall, but still worked out proportionally to seem as though that height was normal. You stared at him until he shrugged his overcoat off.

"Is there place to be putting coat? I am not wanting for snow to fall all over floor." He smiled again with his jacket now removed. You assured yourself that the sweater he was wearing wasn't the only layer of clothes, and that he was only so tall and huge because he was wearing several layers.

It took an awkward second to click that he was speaking to you, as you had adjusted to solitude. "A-ah! Yeah, sorry. I'll take that." You accepted his coat and hung it up to dry near the fireplace, still surprised at the man's presence. You didn't even  
know him, yet…

"Ivan."

You turned back to the man, blinking in surprise.

"My name. I am Ivan, Ivan Braginski." He smiled. He had taken off his hat, too, revealing snowy white hair that fell as softly as snow should. "And you are new girl who is just moving in, da?"

"O-oh yes." You told him your name with a smile. "So did everyone notice my moving in?"

"Da, we did. It is not often when someone new is moving into neighborhood, and it has been tradition to greet new neighbors. No one was greeting you, so I am here. Tradition is not thing for breaking." He giggled.

Wait, giggled? A cute, childish laughter came from this large man? You had to giggle as well. His voice was light and sweet, given, but it was still just as odd. Not that it was a bad thing, it was just…odd.

"W-well thank you, Ivan."

"Da."

You smiled, but still an awkward silence fell over the two of you as you stood. He remained at his spot, looking oddly content for what he had just endured. You motioned to the living room.

"It's even warmer in the living room, if you'd like to have a seat."  
Ivan thanked you for the invitation and moved into the living room to sit on the couch, closing his eyes and smiling still. He relished the warmth as you took your place back on the chair nearest the fire. He leaned back into his seat, and said nothing for several moments. You were slightly startled when he began speaking to you again as you had just gotten comfortable in your chair.

"So what is nice girl like you doing in small neighborhood like here? Most people are wanting to avoid dead endings like this."

"Oh, just looking for…a change of pace." You wondered if it was a good idea to tell him that you had just moved out, with hardly enough money to spend on house shopping. "It's nice, seems to be quiet here. Well…As far as I know."

"Da, is peaceful."

"Uhm…Just…Did you ever live in Russia?" You curiosity led you to change the subject.

"Eh?"

"Your accent, it's kind of thick. N-not that it's a bad thing or anything, I was  
just curious."

He giggled again. "You could be saying that. Da, I was once with Russia for some time. Is my accent that…noticeable?"

You nodded a little.

"Oh well, is what happens. At least it is not bad thing." He shrugged, and changed the subject himself as he looked about your living room. "Is nice place. I like it."

"Thank you, it's just some stuff I took with me from my parents' house."

"Is this first time on your own?"

You answered before realizing that, though he seemed nice and claimed he was your neighbor, he was still a stranger, and a big guy you couldn't fight back on your own.

"Ah. I am remembering first time on my own. Was long ago." He sighed at little with the recollection. "Was long time ago."  
You smiled a little, and after a few moments of his being lost in thought, you started another conversation. "Thank you for visiting my house, Ivan, that was really sweet. Especially in this storm."

"Oh, is no problem." His cheeks seemed to still be pink from the cold.

"B-but you trudged through a blizzard to get here!"

"Oh…" He looked confused, thought for a moment, then nodded. "So I did. Snow is normal for me. Does not bother me too much. This couch is really soft."

You couldn't believe how fast he was willing to gloss over the fact that he was just in a raging snowstorm. "But it's blizzarding outside!"

"Da, is snowing. But I had no other things to be doing. Like meeting new girl across street. Is more important than sitting at home. No one should be alone during snow storm."

For a split second, you thought you saw something pass through the man's eyes before he returned to his content feelings.

"Y-you're right I guess, it's no fun being alone out here like this. It gets dark and boring. And kinda lonely." You agreed after a moment of thought and he nodded. "Is…is there anything you wanted to talk about while you're here?"

"Not really. I was not thinking so far ahead like that." Embarrassment colored his cheeks slightly. "I was thinking that we could just be sitting in house. I am…not best conversation partner."

You smiled a little again as yet another awkward silence settled over the room. You had expected him to add something, anything to that thought, but he merely leaned back further with his eyes shut and his hat and scarf in his lap. He sighed again at the warmth of the house and pleasure of your presence.

You politely offered your guest something to eat or drink, but he replied with a sleepy "Nyet." An offering of a blanket received the same answer.

"All I am wanting is to make sure people are not alone. I am happy to be sitting in same room as other person, especially new girl."

You blinked in surprise at the statement and almost offered something else before you saw exactly how relaxed and happy he was. And how serious his last statement had been. Unsure of what else to do with the sleepy man, you picked up your book again and continued from the last sentence you had read, the heat from the fire making you drowsy.


	2. Snowed In?

You hadn't realized that you'd fallen asleep until you had woken up. Even then, you were content to shrug it off until the fabric of a blanket slipping off of you startled you; you didn't put a blanket on yourself before you fell asleep! Besides that, your book was no longer in your hands. Sitting upright, you glanced over at the fireplace where hot coals were warming fresh wood. How'd that get here? On your coffee table, your book was resting with a bookmark between its pages.

But you had fallen asleep reading it…You tried to remember what happened right before you had dozed off, but your thoughts were interrupted by the noise of a sliding glass door opening. At your back door, Ivan had tromped up the stairs with a large armful of firewood, his other hand on the handle to the door itself. In he stepped, closing the door to keep the heat in, his cheeks again pink from the cold he was escaping.

He was startled when he found you staring at him after he placed the extra wood by the fireplace, but the surprise in his face melted into a warm smile.

"Dobroye utro! Did you have good sleep?"

"Ah!" Ivan had just introduced himself…and you'd fallen asleep on your visitor! "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I dozed off with company over and everything!"

Ivan let out a cute laugh and shook his head slightly, snow falling off hair that matched its shade of white. "Is no problem! You were looking so comfortable that I was not wanting to move you. But you dropped book on yourself, and looked cold. I fixed both problems."

You blinked in surprise. "Th…thanks, Ivan."

"Like I said, is no problem." He stretched and let out a small moan. "Is still very cold outside. Much snow has fallen."

"Really?"

"Da." He gave a quick nod. "Look out front door."

You got up to examine the outside of the door your neighbor had made his first entrance from. Looking through the peephole was impossible, and you grumbled as darkness obscured your vision. Was it so late already?

"Wh…what the!?"

Opening the door for an clearer inspection, all that was revealed was a wall of white with your door's pattern engraved from the pressure of all the snow still on top of that. The door was quickly shut.

Ivan nodded from his spot by the fireplace. He sat on the brick outcropping that jutted out a few feet ahead from the weak, but dancing flames warming his back. "Is much snow, da?"

"D-da! I mean, yes- I mean…geez…"

"'Geez' is right. It is looking like we are snowed in."

"B-but…didn't you just come in the back door?"

"I was making path to wood pile. Is important to keep house warm."

You stared at the glass sliding door in disbelief. "No way…"  
Indeed, just as he said, that side of the house was entirely snowed over, save for a pathway surrounded by precarious cliffs of snow on either side. Snow was pushed back and upwards, a path leading directly to the wood pile beneath the large tree in your back yard, it's branches sagging under the weight of several inches of snow.

"…_, have you not seen so much snow before?"

"Not that I can ever remember…Oh geez, we're really stuck, aren't we?"

"For now, da." He stood, taking off his jacket again and hanging it up where it was hung by the fireplace. "So. What are you wanting to do now? It will be long time before snow melts."

You closed your jaw that was hanging open in incredulity to Ivan and his smile. "B…but…I…"

The corners of his smile began to fall. "…Are you wanting me to leave?"

"W-well, no, and it doesn't seem possible anyway, with all that snow…"

"Then…are you wanting to continue your nap? You looked so peaceful."

"Uhm…I don't know if I can sleep—"

_**Gurgle**_

Your face flushed as your stomach gave its opinion on the matter.

"Oh! You are hungry! That is something to do." He started towards your kitchen, no doubt he had explored your house at least a little while you had been napping.

"I uh…Ivan?"

"Da?" He poked his head back into the room, bright violet eyes excited to be of use.

"Let me in there first, I wanna see what I have."

"Oh…Da, is your house." He sheepishly grinned and followed you into the kitchen. Ivan looked about the clean, white room, easily spotting the refrigerator and started towards it, humming a tune quietly.

"Hey, the power's been out for hours, I don't want to let whatever cold that's keeping the food from going bad escaping…" You had no real idea what he was doing, but still offered the warning.

"Nyet, I am having idea." He gathered up milk, meat, and other foodstuffs that required a cool temperature to keep edible, and then walked out of the kitchen to your front door. It was your turn to follow him curiously through the house.  
He opened the front door, and you had to giggle at first at the snow shelves he was making before it occurred to you how much sense it actually made: between the cold metal door and frozen water, it was easy to see how your food could keep cold.

"That's ingenious!"

"Spasibo. Is trick friend taught me."

"Does it really work?"

"Da, Matthew is not liar. He lives where there is much snow."

"Oh, did you know him in Russia?"

"Nyet. Canada."

After a moment, you giggled at the absurdity of the moment and even the conversation, then burst into full laughter at Ivan's adorably puzzled face when he turned to face you, putting a gallon of milk into the snow. "…Is something being funny?"

"N-no it…well, just a little, but it's nothing." You sighed happily, still giggling.

"Nyet, what is being so funny?" His smile was gone, replaced with confusion.

"Oh…w-well, I guess I just can't believe all this is happening right now." A quick realization dawned on you. "Oh! N-no, Ivan, I wasn't laughing at you." Ivan's face returned to its usual peaceful and cheery demeanor. "I was laughing with you."

There was a small pause.

"But…" He took another moment of thought. "I was not laughing. How could you be laughing with me if I am not laughing too?"

You had to hold back another fit of giggles to stop him from feeling bad. "Oh, it's just a figure of speech." Really? You could tell his English was broken at best, especially with his sprinkling of foreign words in some sentences and a thick accent, but still…

"Figure…Oh!" He giggled, signaling the diffusion of the awkward situation. "I get now. Figure of speech." He clapped his hands together, proud that he understood the conversation. "I am not talking to many people, so most uhm…Fly overhead?"

"You mean 'go over your head'?"

"Da!" He pointed happily. "That is what I was saying."

You smiled a little. As an avid reader yourself, you knew a lock of tricks, ticks, and cues in figurative language of most kinds. It was so silly and even cute to see Ivan becoming so elated at even the simplest understanding of slightly more complicated language.

"Is nice talking to you."

You were brought out of your thoughts and looked towards the man beaming at you, his cheeks still pink. You blinked in surprise. "Huh?"

"Is nice talking to you." He repeated with a warm smile. "Not many people are wanting to talk to me for some reason. Maybe is because I am big guy, but I think I am scaring people."

"Scaring people?" Confusion obviously graced your face, because he continued.  
He held his scarf in his hands and rung it back and forth nervously, a clear cue of nervousness unconscious or otherwise. "People are always shaking near me. And only say words when I say them first." He sighed and looked towards the ground. "Even when I start conversation, they still say few words."

You felt a pang in your heart, but disbelieved his story. Sure, he was a big guy and he seemed rather quiet and even awkward, you could relate, but not once did he ever trigger even a semblance of fear in you. In fact, you had been getting really lonely when he had shown up; you were glad he came.

"Ivan, you aren't scary." He looked up in surprise to meet a warm, sympathetic smile spread across your face. "You're just big and quiet, like a teddy bear." The thought of him as a stuffed animal triggered another giggle you forced yourself to stifle.

He didn't seem to notice. "You..you are thinking so?"

"I wouldn't lie like that, of course I mean it."

A smile bloomed across his face, bright as a sunflower. Before you could counter it, he wrapped his big arms around your body in a gentle hug. Your felt your cheeks tint pink from the sudden encounter. After a moment to recover from the shock, your arms closed around him as well. He was so warm and gentle…

"…Is not often…I meet someone like you."

You looked up to meet his violet eyes with your own.

"It makes me happy to know some people are not scared of me."

"Th…you're welcome?" You didn't quite understand why he was so happy, or felt so much gratitude towards you, but it was obvious in his eyes. "But I don't see why you're—"  
He gently squeezed you closer in the hug, resting his head on top of yours, obscuring his face from your sight. Your cheeks flashed scarlet from the sudden move and your cheeks flashed scarlet. You were incapacitated for a split second. After a moment, you allowed yourself to relax and let him hug you while you returned the embrace weakly back. The only noises now to break the silence between you two were your breathing, the distant pops of tree branches, and the crackle of fire warming the room.

But that was fine. Neither of you had anything else to say.


	3. Timber

Winter's Knight Ch. 3

After the hug, there had been some nervous spluttering from both you and Ivan, though mostly you, before you had finished moving all the food from the refrigerator to the makeshift doorway shelves. You had kept a can of soup that you were now cooking on the back porch. Ivan remained indoors while you ventured outside to use the camping stove. Your face was just no longer flushed, replaced with a tint from the cold.

Outside you were still contemplating the odd embrace that had just come out of nowhere. It had stunned you, coming so quickly and out of the blue. The strangest part was that you really hadn't minded the hug at all. You reflected the day's events silently as your soup began to warm up.

A man who you had never met before who suddenly decided to show up at your house had, only after knowing you for a mere few hours suddenly embracing you like that…it was strange. Maybe you were just lonely, in need of attention, but thoughts still continued to whirr through your head.

After watching chunks of vegetables in your soup begin to warm for a few minutes, you stood and faced the new trail in your backward towards the woodpile Ivan had created and began to wander, physically and mentally.

He must have worked rather hand on this trail, you noted, looking up and down the walls of snow. He must have stopped snow and pushed it aside while it was coming down…or did he dig all this out after the last blizzard ended? Either way, it was a large amount of physical labor for anyone to endure to help another, the most you had ever seen someone do; strange, considering how you had just met. All this just to keep firewood in the house. A stranger risked his life for you like that just because…

…Because he wanted the company of others.

You stopped walking as you reached the woodpile, under the large tree.

Was he really so lonely as he said he was? Maybe he was just looking for or even proving himself to a new friend, someone just to talk to. You smiled. Well, he was certainly proving himself well. You followed the shape of the different planks of wood with your eyes. How could you not want to befriend such a kind, sweet, and cute guy.

You stopped, staring at a knothole in a plank.

…Cute? Where had that come from?

After a moment of reflection, you realized that the thought was the truth. He was cute, attractive even. Or, so you knew from his face, but still. He was a big guy, sure, but his kind personality and sweet disposition sucked the intimidation right out of him.

You were so lost in thought that you didn't hear the back door open.

Sweet and kind…Maybe it was our own loneliness talking, but…maybe you really wanted to know this man better, as a friend at least. When you got back inside, you would have to ask him more about himself.

You didn't hear Ivan call your name.

Yeah, maybe you could talk to him about his family or his time in Russia. You fiddled with a stick from the woodpile ahead of you. Maybe you could ask him about his friend Mattie, or maybe even hobbies he has.

You didn't hear Ivan when called you again, trying to urge you back.

You didn't hear the concern in his voice.

You didn't even hear his tromping footsteps dashing towards you.

What you did hear, what you did feel, was the explosion above your head, and your body being shoved into a snow bank followed almost instantaneously by a loud thud and a yelp of pain from Ivan behind you, then a shuffle of snow.

You got up from the frozen bank to see the fate you had been saved from; Ivan laid face-down on the ground, covered in snow. He groaned once he got his breath back, trying to get out from the great limb which had blown off the tree, though the branch was bigger than he was, and in his injured condition he couldn't move on his own.

Your soup was quickly forgotten.


	4. Your Healing Wishes

The groan had quelled the worst case scenario from taking over your mind, but that concern was only replaced by others of still great magnitude. You knelt down beside the injured Russian, ideas of horrible injury or even paralysis spinning through your head.  
He stirred slightly under the heavy limb.

"Ivan! Ivan, are you okay?!"

The large man groaned again before slowly bringing his head up to look up at you, an eye closed in a wince, a reaction to pain that put a pang of it into your own heart. He shifted again and grunted as he attempted to move the heavy branch away himself. You added your strength, and between your lifting and pulling and his shifting and pushing, the two of you managed to force the heavy branch off.

Ivan had to rest for a moment, coughing and panting at the labor.

"Ivan…" Though your breath was heavy from working as well, you couldn't help your concerns. You kneeled beside him, waiting for him to pant softly enough to talk.

"…_...Are you okay?"

His first words stunned you.

"Wh-wha-? I'm totally fine, Ivan, I landed in the snow! Are _you_ all right?"

"…I…I am fine." Ivan coughed again. He tried to push himself off the ground, failing once with a pained grunt from him and a concerned yelp from you, before he got up onto his knees, then slowly, his feet. You rose just as slowly as he did, ready to be a crutch in case he fell down again.

"I…I am Russian. It takes more than twig to crush."

Again with the misplaced concerns! "B-but that wasn't a twig, that was an _entire tree branch_! You could have died or something!"

He shrugged, but quickly regretted the motion with a wince. "Is not important, I am fine now." You attempted to voice your argument, but he cut you off. "Fine. _Is_ important, but worst did not happen." He smiled through the wince. "I am just glad you are okay."

You sighed with a tired yet slightly relieved smile which quickly disappeared when he took a weak and wobbly step.

"N-no, really, you look really hurt. Come on, I'll help you get inside." You reached around him, attempting to become a crutch, but Ivan quickly shrugged you off.

"It does hurt little bit, but I am walking on my own."

"But-"

"It hurts little bit, but I can still be walking on my own."

You remained quiet for a moment.

"I am strong like tree, not weak like fallen branch. I am tougher than tree branch." He took a few more steps then growled under his breath, repeating more to reassure him than you, "I am tougher than tree branch."

You didn't say a word, but rather followed him into the house, still ready to be a crutch if he needed one. Once you were both inside, your finally voiced your concerns again.

"Can I at least look at your back? To make sure it's not…bleeding or something?"

He paused for a moment of though, seeming to wrestle with ideas, before giving in. "…D…da, maybe it is best idea…"

Ivan reached down, grabbing the bottom of his sweater, and pulled it up over his head. As his arms extended upwards with a pained grunt, you focused on helping the injured man take off his thick sweater. After it was on the ground, you finally directed your attention to Ivan, again, your eyes met his chest.

The difference between your first meeting and this one, was that you were concerned about an injury and you realized how well toned he was. His size didn't come from a multitude of sweaters, but from muscle and mass. A pink blush covered your face, and you tried to ignore these discoveries in favor of assisting Ivan with his injuries.

"O…okay. Lay down on the couch on your stomach…"

"…Are you sure you are being all right? Your face is turning—"

"I-it's just the heat from the fireplace." You gave a quick lie. "J-just…let me make sure your back is all right."

He looked doubtful of your response, and opened his mouth to set forth a counter. Violet eyes looked into your eyes sternly, but the gaze softened as he discovered that there was no malice behind the fib. Compliantly, he laid back on his stomach on your couch, though his feet hung over the arm of the couch from his height, revealing his equally toned back to you.

You focused yourself on the task at hand, and gasped a little at the injury. He was bleeding slightly from the impact, though no bruises had time to form across ivory skin.

"Y-you're bleeding, I-I'll get the first aid kit."  
Before you could receive his nodded response, you dashed off to the restroom where the kit was. Quickly, it was taken from its place on the shelf, along with a small washcloth covered in antiseptic. You dashed back to his spot on the couch, your blush still not fading.

He lay quietly on the couch, lost in thought and staring blankly ahead.

"Uhm…Ivan?"

He snapped out of his trance and looked up at you, his eyes filled with surprise, worry, then the usual smile. "Da?"

"I'm going to put some antiseptic on your back, but it'll sting a little, okay?"

He smiled a little. "_, I am not like little baby. If I can take tree branch, I can take little stinging medicine; do not worry."

Even so, a sharp inhale met your ears after the washcloth was laid on his back.  
"A-are you sure—"

"Da, da. Is just small sting on bigger injury."

After that, the Russia moved no more as you patched up his back. Not once did he whine or wince, nor did he gasp at any touch. The near-deafening silence between the two of you felt almost as painful as Ivan's injury. You put a large patch on his back, then secured it with medical tape, both retrieved from the medicine kit, repeating the action twice more to cover the extent of the wound.

When you finished, you closed the first aid kit, but instead of returning it to the bathroom, you kept it on the coffee table, in case of any emergencies. When you turned back to the man, he was lying on his stomach, staring again off into space.

"Ivan?"

"Da?"

"…What'cha thinking about?" Asking directly whether he was actually okay or not would be fruitless; he seemed to have something of a manly façade going on. That and you were genuinely curious of his thoughts.

"…In Russia, I was always helping sisters to make sure they were well. I am wondering if they are needing my help right now."

"Oh! You have sisters?"

He brightened up a little, a smile crossing his face at the mention of his family. "Da! I have two sisters. But they are...very weird."

"Oh, I'm sure _everyone_ thinks their sisters are weird."

"N-no, really." A gloomy aura seemed to overtake him for a moment. You couldn't help thinking, for even a split second, that if this man was scared, something scary _must_ be coming up. "Both of them, but in different ways.  
"Really? Tell me about them." You smiled again, waving the silly thought away.  
"Well, big sister Katyusha is kind of a cry baby. She is very pretty and really nice, though. She also has chest..." He struggled for the right words. "filled with big heart."

Even though he had tried to disguise the real meaning of his statement, the connotations of the last phrase didn't escape you. You giggled a little, and he smiled.

"Little sister Natalia is actually worse, though. She is very…What is English word..? Clingy." He shuddered at the thought, then began to sit upright, slow due to his injury. "She is never leaving me alone, and kind of scares me sometimes."

You stifled another laugh at the thought of this big man being afraid of his younger sister. Still, he seemed to be telling the truth. You smiled at him. "Aww, Ivan…"

He shook his head a little, now fully sitting upright. You moved next to him and sit with him on the couch, trying to ignore how close you were to a well-toned shirtless man, even if he was hurt. "She is very scary. I would be surprised if she did _not_ follow me from home."

"Follow you from home…That's only a walk across the street, isn't it?"

"Not unless Russian border is across street."

"Oh…" You had forgotten, he prefaced his story with 'in Russia'.

"Still…Scary sisters is always better than being all alone."  
Silence settled in, and you slowly realized the extent of his lonliness. It all clicked; he lived alone in an end-of-the-road neighborhood, people were afraid to talk to him; and now, you knew that even his family couldn't be here for him to help him emotionally in his worst times of need. He was truly alone in another country.

"A-ah…_? Hello?" The concern in his voice brought you back to the real world.

"Wh…yeah, I'm fine, what?" You quickly tried to rekindle the conversation. "How long has it been since you heard from your sisters in Russia?"

He blinked in surprise, then gave the question a moment of thought. "It…has been long time."

"How long?"

"…I have been living in America…two years now. I have no chance to talk with them since I moved; they have no phone."

You were concerned that the sound of your heart breaking would be audible to the poor Russian. All alone in a new country for two years, no friends or family to speak of…

You would have to fix that.

Gently, your arms wound around him in a hug, receiving a small gasp as you felt the need to hug him, carefully avoiding his injuries.

"What…?" His face turned slightly pink, and his eyes widened.

"I…That's so sad, Ivan…You must be so lonely."

He tried to keep his voice upbeat, like his usual happy self. "W-well…I have always been lonely, with or without sisters at times. Is nothing to being sad about. Besides, I have friend now."

You looked up to see him smiling.

"A very pretty friend," he added with a nervous giggle.

Your cheeks bloomed into shades of rose petals as his arms came about you and returned the hug gently. Time almost seemed to stop for a moment as the two of you heald each other closely in a warm embrace. The occasional hot coal's pop or sizzle was all that you heard, as even the snow outside was again forgotten in a single moment.

You knew that neither you nor Ivan would be lonely anymore.


	5. Body Heat

Once the hug had dissipated slowly and hesitantly, you went back outside to get wood to save the dying fire. During your trek back, snowflakes began to fall, and you sped towards the house, desperate to get more firewood before the blizzard started up again.

Ivan had watched you gather several armfuls in wood, stuck sitting on his seat on the couch. He offered help which you had to deny, knowing it hurt him to walk, let alone do any kind of physical labor, no matter how strong he was. The final load you brought in included the vile branch which had given Ivan his injury to be burned later.

Four days have passed since this incident, according to the battery-powered clock on the wall as well as a calendar, and since then you and Ivan have gotten along well. Ivan talked more, warming up to the idea of conversations with you.

The snow still continued to fall, leaving Ivan still trapped in your house with you. Well, trapped isn't the right word at all; in fact, he seemed to feel right at home as a visitor, though he was forced to stay in your home.  
You had made him a comfortable spot on the couch, though he was still far too tall, and laid blankets atop a sleeping bag and comforter as your own make-shift mattress and bed. The morning of the first night, though, you woke up to find yourself lying on the comfortable couch. Looking on the floor, Ivan had taken your spot, sleeping happily with his back towards the ceiling.

Since then, the two of you choose between the mattress you had dragged out of your room to the living room and threw blankets over and the couch. Firewood was now running low, with you resorting to burning chunks of the infernal branch. There was no chance to get outside in the ice blizzard for any more firewood without risking hypothermia.

"…You know, is warmer to share body heat." Ivan broke the silence.

You looked up from the book you had been reading from your spot on the mattress to see Ivan awake from a nap and sitting upright on the couch, not leaning into the back of the couch but hovering over it to avoid a stinging injury. You felt your cheeks turn pink as the statement's meaning clicked in your head.

"What?"

His face turned a similar shade of pink, but a sweet smile spread over his face. "Is warmer to share body warmth. My sisters stayed close when nights were being very cold. You are looking cold, is why I brought fact up."

You had to agree, with the fire dying, it was getting rather cold. Still, being so close to him…the thought of being so close to anyone, let alone someone so attractive, made you nervous.

…Then again, both you and Ivan seemed to be cold…

"It…it's a good idea." Ivan's face lit up. "We _should_ probably huddle together for warmth."

Ivan got up carefully but cheerfully and joined you on the mattress. Warmth and joy were practically coming off him in wavers. His injury had ben healing rather well, too, though he could still hardly be touched more than lightly. Under the blankets, your embarrassment combined with his body warmth, so it was only minutes before you weren't cold anymore.

Ivan sighed, obviously content.

"Is much better. Nice and warm."

"U-uh-huh…" He was so close now, almost leaning against you to absorb your heat and share his under the blanket; he had to keep himself close in order to keep the both of you on the mattress, he was so large. You stared blankly ahead at the words in your book, trying to keep calm in this odd situation.

Ivan looked over, concerned. "Is something wrong? You can still be reading. I was just wanting to keep you warm…If you want me gone, then I can—"

"N-no, I'm fine, I'm fine. It _is_ actually nice and warm." You smiled up at him nervously, but he still wasn't convinced.

"Are you being sure? You are not looking fine." He slid an arm over your back and gently pulled you over to him, trying to give you a comforting hug. All he did was win a sharp inhale from you, as well as your tomato-red face. He stared until you almost heard the gears turning in his head. "…Are you…Being embarrassed?"

You swallowed and looked up at him, knowing you couldn't lie to him, and answered him with a short single nod. His expression fell from curiosity and concern to melancholy.

"…Oh…" His arm pulled back, and he used it crossed over his other as a pillow for his head. "I am sorry…We were already doing the hugging, too…But…"

You felt his heart break. "N-no, Ivan, it's okay! I was just kind of…startled!" You began to babble an apology. "Th-this is just really close so soon and everything, and I wasn't used to having someone so close to me. I just wasn't prepare is all, you don't have to—" You tried to grasp at the next words, taking a small pause.

"I am not wanting to scare you away."

Just as a word came to you, your voice froze in your throat. You saw him staring forward at nothing in particular, looking concerned, sad and even…regretful?

You bookmarked your page and gathered your nerves with a silent sigh. Without saying a word, you reached towards the large Russian man. His eyes widened as he felt you gently lean against him, an arm lightly draped across his back in a laying-down hug, a gesture to comfort him without touching his back more than needed.

Your endeavor to cheer him up worked wonderfully. He looked over at you in surprised, then smiled, his gloomy face disappearing for a warmer one. He gently moved an arm across you again to hold you closely.

The two of you remained so for several minutes in silence before Ivan shifted, then lifted his head up, listening intently.

"…Are you hearing that?"

"Hearing what?" You sleepily mumbled, lulled by his embrace and warmth.

"Listen."

So you did, sitting up a little to keep yourself conscious. Silence was the only noise that hit your eardrums, so you turned to him with a confused look on your face.

"Ivan, I don't hear anything…"

"Exactly! Is silent. The snow blizzard is quiet!" He got up, his forgotten injury causing him to groan in pain once. The warmth was let out of the blanket you were both curled under, and with its escape, you shivered. You joined him on your feet, realization hitting.

"O…oh my god, it is!"

The two of you stared at each other in disbelief before rushing to the back door. You pulled it open, and Ivan grabbed his coat, storming out into the cold to help you with firewood. Several armfuls of wood were carried back into the house, and the fire was soon burning brightly again.

Still, the two of you chose to share the mattress under the pretense of warmth, though you both knew that it wasn't all you wanted anymore.


	6. The Snowstorm and your Old Friends

Light snow fell, but stopped piling up for five or so more days before it stopped entirely, giving the rest on the ground a chance to settle and melt. Even afterwards, Ivan had left only once to retrieve some extra food from his house across the street via path broken off the firewood trail in your back yard. He had trudged up on top of the snow to his home and returned as soon as he could with more cans of soup and non-perishable food stuffs.

You two had grown close from your situation, creating a tight bond between you. A new feeling had begun to form between you and the tall Russian in the most recent few days, a feeling you had only seen described in romance novels. You smiled at the sight if his face, and laughed together. You were happy just to be near him.  
Simply gazing into his gorgeous violet eyes while he stared back into yours was a feeling that couldn't be paralleled.

One morning, you found a moment bandaging Ivan's back interrupted by a startling noise. You peeked from over his shoulder away from the patchwork of gauze pads being placed on his back over the nearly healed wound towards the sound. A short silence was broken by the noise again.

"Is…is that door" Ivan's voice was full of disbelief.

"I…I think it is!" You taped down the final gauze pad and got up off the couch where you had been patching the Russian up. The front door gave an impatient triplet of knocks. As you approached, two familiar voices could be heard from outside, muffled but still audible.

"…you git! She might be busy!"

"Dude, don't tell me to calm down, bro! You see this crazy snow! It's so friggin' cold! What if she's like stuck in ice and is like…frozen alive or something! Like a caveman!"

"Alfred, you—None of that is even _possible_ let alone likely. I'm sure she fine!"

The two voices argued only for a split second longer as you opened the door to reveal two familiar men standing in waist-high snow. Your old neighbors had come to visit.

Alfred's blue eyes lit up behind his glasses as he turned to ignore the other's last line. A big, silly grin bloomed across his face, his breath's fog surrounding him. In a split second he went from hugging himself for warmth to hugging you for affection and joy, his usual greeting. "Dude, _! You're totally alive!"

On the right, Arthur's emerald eyes were filling with hidden relief, and a sigh was the only audible note of disappearing concern before he immediately scolded Alfred for being too forward in a greeting as per usual in your meet-ups.  
Both voices, Arthur's first and then Al's quieted down as Ivan opened the door wider to inspect the new visitors, still shirtless and his violet eyes filled with curiosity. You felt Al hug you tighter defensively; not a surprise from your closest friend.

"...Bro, who's this?"

Arthur was dumbstruck at the height and build of the Russian, silenced by intimidation.

"Oh! Hello! I am Ivan." Your temporary roommate introduced himself with a smile to your friends-slash-old-neighbors. "Are you wanting to come in? Open door is letting all warm air out into cold."

"U-uh, right!" You led them into your house.

Introductions were made, and, though Alfred was skeptical at first, he and Arthur warmed up to Ivan rather quickly. The two of you, more you than Ivan, recounted the entire story of the blizzard. Your being alone, Ivan visiting, the firewood, Ivan's injury…Your becoming friends. You may have added a few exaggerations too many, because Arthur chuckled as the tale came to a close, ending with his and Alfred's visit.

"Sounds like you two have had quite the time…and seem to have gotten rather close, hmm?"

You smiled and nodded, the blush on your cheeks not escaping his notice. Any sense of sentiment was immediately dashed as Alfred covered_his_ story about the treacherous drive to your house.

Smiles and laughter filled the house, followed by electricity.

Al left to the car, then brought in some burgers he had made and kept warm on the heated seats, and you were glad to eat something that wasn't canned soup.

Between your friends, meeting Ivan, and the heating, you were simply overjoyed.  
Not only that…but you knew you would never be alone again.


	7. Epilogue

Twelve months have now come and gone, and since then you and Ivan have been together for eleven. The two of you are deeply in love, despite Al's protective objections, teasing, and complaints. All of your friends visit often, though not all at once. They have once or twice, but that's a story for another time.

For his birthday, you surprised him with tickets to Russia to visit with his family. He was right, his sisters are _very_ weird. Still, the trip was not only a success, but by pure luck, his sisters had scraped together just enough money for them to take the trip back with you to live in Ivan's giant, but empty house. You were glad to have a few more girls to talk with.

Nothing could ever separate you and Ivan. Through thick and thin, figurative _and literal_ stormy weather, family or friendship crises, the two of you have stuck together like glue.

And if there was one thing the two of you have learned, it was a simple lesson: neither of you would ever be lonely again. Learning about each other and connecting friends and family on either side, bonds have been made that can never be severed. Ties that had already been made are now stronger as well.

All of this could only be, was only because one dark and storming evening, a fairy tale came true:

On one winters' night, you were saved by your Winter's Knight.


End file.
